Irreplaceable
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Don't you ever get to thinking for a second you're irreplaceable...


Whew, I am on a roll today! I present to you my newest SVU songfic, Irreplaceable. I used the song Irreplaceable, by Beyonce, cause it's a really great song. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Dang it, Hell hasn't frozen over, and SVU's still not mine!

This songfic is dedicated to onetreefan, for being a great fan and reviewer!

She had finally had enough. She had known for a while what he was doing, but she turned a blind eye, hoping that maybe he would stop on his own. But enough was enough. She was going to end it tonight.

Now she was standing in front of her closet, once their closet, but not anymore. She had tossed all of his belongings into a big brown box and shoved it into the left corner, taking care to make sure that her things were on the right and not touching. Once she was finished, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number. After two rings, he picked up.

_Stabler._

"Elliot, can you come over?" she asked, and she could hear shuffling noises as he pulled his jeans and shoes on.

_What's the matter, Liv?_

"I just... I'm about to break up with Jeremy, and I don't think he's going to take it very well," she answered, hoping that her voice didn't betray her emotions.

_I'll be there in twenty,_ he promised, and they said goodbye before hanging up. Tucking her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, she sighed and ran her hand over her face.

Show time, she thought as she saw the lights of her car brighten the room. She sat down on the bed and waited for Jeremy to walk into the room. When she heard his footsteps on the stairs, she walked over to the closet and calmly threw the last of his belongings into the box.

"What are you doing, Livvie?" Jeremy asked as Olivia lifted the box up and placed it on the bed.

"It's over, Jeremy," she said calmly, shutting the box and putting duct tape over the flaps of the top. He walked over to the closet and reached his hand out, but she said, "Those are my things, please don't touch them."

_To the left, to the left _

_To the left, to the left _

_Mm, to the left, to the left _

_Everything you own in the box to the left _

_In the closet, that's my stuff _

_Yes, if I bought it, please don't touch_

"What do you mean, it's over?" Jeremy demanded, and Olivia picked up the box again and walked out of the room, with Jeremy right behind her.

"I mean just that. It's over. We're not together anymore," she explained, dropping the box in a pile of other boxes and containers of his belongings that were sitting beside the front door.

His mouth fell open, and she looked at him before opening the front door. "The car's in my name, so please give me the keys," she requested politely, and he stood there for a moment longer before robotically reaching into his pocket and producing a set of keys. But instead of handing her the keys, he stormed out of the house.

Olivia stood on the front porch while he paced and ranted.

"I knew it!" he shouted, thrusting a finger in her direction. "You've been cheating on me!"

"No," she said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

His smirk disappeared, and he said, "Well, it doesn't matter. You're making the biggest mistake of your life, baby! You'll never find another man as good as me. Never."

"No, the only mistake I made was letting this go on," she stated, walking down the steps of the porch. "And you're not as special as you think. I can have another man who's better than you in every way here in a minute." She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "In fact, he'll be here in ten."

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine _

_Could you walk and talk at the same time?_

_And it's my name that's on that Jag _

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab _

_Standing in the front yard, telling me _

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout _

_How I'll never ever find a man like you _

_You got me twisted _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

He pulled out his cell phone, and she smirked and said, "Go ahead, call Lila." His face lost all color, and she shrugged. "I'm a cop. I'll bet you didn't know that I knew about every time you went to one of their beds. What did you think I was dumping you for?"

She saw the cab pull up, and her lips turned up in a smile as she said, "Give me my keys. Your taxi's here."

He turned around, and sure enough, a bright yellow taxi was waiting by the curb.

"Go on," she said.

_So go ahead and get gone _

_Call up that chick, and see if she's home _

_Oops I bet you thought that I didn't know _

_What did you think I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue _

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you _

_Baby, drop them keys _

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves _

_Standing in the front yard, telling me _

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout _

_How I'll never ever find a man like you _

_You got me twisted _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I'll have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

She could see the desperation in his eyes when she brought out his belongings and set them on the lawn in front of him. "You know," she started slowly. "I used to think that you were my everything, and I was also naОve enough to believe that I was everything to you."

"You are!" he said suddenly, and she scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And just so you know, I won't cry one bit for you. I won't lose a wink of sleep, and after tonight, I won't ever think about you again, because you are just that easy to replace."

_So since I'm not your everything _

_How about I'll be nothing? __Nothing at all to you _

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you _

_I won't lose a wink of sleep _

_Cause the truth of the matter is _

_Replacing you is so easy _

_To the left, to the left _

_To the left, to the left _

_Mm, to the left, to the left _

_Everything you own in the box to left _

_To the left to the left _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking _

_You're irreplaceable_

He stared at her, his mouth agape, and she stepped closer and shoved his promise ring that he had given to her into his hand.

The taxi driver honked his horn, and Olivia said, "Go, and don't ever try to contact me again."

"But Livvie!" Jeremy protested, and she glared at him. "I love you! Please don't do this!"

Olivia saw a familiar car pull up, and she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Too late. This is all your fault. You were the one who cheated and lied, not me. You've made your bed, and now it's time for you to lie in it. Good bye, Jeremy."

He continued to plead with her until Elliot climbed out of his car and jogged over, his protective mode immediately kicking in. "Is he bothering you, Liv?" he demanded, standing beside Olivia and glaring at Jeremy.

"He was just leaving, El," she stated, sending her own glare in Jeremy's direction.

Not in the mood to contend with the muscular, overprotective former Marine, Jeremy looked at Olivia one last time, then gathered his stuff and slunk over to the cab.

Once the cab had disappeared into the night, Elliot turned to Olivia and hugged her gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm proud of you, Liv," he murmured, and she rested her head against his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing her hands to settle on his back.

They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, each content to just hold the other. Finally Olivia pulled away, clearing her throat as she looked down at her feet and said, "You want to come in for coffee, El?"

He shot her a heart melting grin and took her hand, saying, "Coffee would be great, Liv."

She looked down at their entangled fingers, then smiled up at him. He suddenly dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers, grinning as her eyes fluttered shut. When the kiss ending, he gave her a smug grin and said, "I'll beat you inside." Then he took off into the house.

She stood there for a minute with her fingers to her lips, smiling dreamily. When she heard him call her name, it snapped her back to reality, and she darted inside, laughing the whole way.

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute _

_You can pack all your bags, we're finished _

_Cause you made your bed, now lay in it _

_I could have another you by tomorrow _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

The End

A/N: Hahaha, I know, I'm just a big ole puddle of fluffy love goo! But I think ya'll like it! Review, please, while I write another! Thanks for reading!


End file.
